


Just one night?  (Cloud Strife x reader) foreword

by Clau_Teil



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24263575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clau_Teil/pseuds/Clau_Teil
Summary: Where Cloud goes out to drink with the group of boys and they get lost among themselves, and when he decides to look for him, he pushes his glass to a subject and stains it.Cloud Strife x readerYou can take the reader as : Female or male
Relationships: Cloud Strife & Reader, Cloud Strife/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Just one night?  (Cloud Strife x reader) foreword

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not very good at editing or correcting my inconsistencies. Which is why you'll see my spelling mistakes. :3
> 
> P.S.: When pasting the document to the one here many words are changed without my noticing it, so some sentences are not understood.
> 
> My original language is Spanish. :3

I really don't want to go out"-murmurred the blonde.

Tifa and her friends already thought that she would not be able to take Cloud with them, Tifa used her last letter as a friend to Cloud of years. 

So they won, and the blond was dragged off by these boys and girls.

.  
.

When they arrived you could already see that the sky was so dark that Cloud would swear that it was only a few minutes before 12 o'clock, they ordered some drinks and danced a little, or rather the girls danced because the boys were short, not long after some of them finished their glass for the third time, one of them was dragged by a strange woman and the other one too. 

When Cloud realized that it was too late, mentally he told himself that he knew he should leave when nobody saw him, he was looking for one of the girls or the others but he didn't find them, already lost from this sea of people he decided to leave and when he got home he would give a message that he was gone, but Cloud's magnificent phone ran out of battery, that makes you happy when you go out and you know you are going to get lost and you still go out and no phone, / real case Cloud/.  
Suddenly, when he was walking, he bumped into some guy and, with the glass he had, he was the first one to drink only halfway through, and with that glass he stained a boy's platinum grey clothes, Cloud didn't know what to do and the first thing he did was to take a cloth to clean it, and he did, but still.

-Oh, stop it boy," said a young man with black hair.

He didn't speak and concentrated on cleaning it.

-He laughed a little and gently grabbed Cloud's hands and said, "It doesn't matter, really.

-I'll pay for it," he said in a daze.

-I don't miss that," he smiled.

\- "but I...." -was interrupted.

\- "I told you there's no need..."-this kid was interrupted too.

\- "hey don't run away"-said a man approaching - "you are feeling very good"-

\- "no thanks"- he changed his ways and smiled a little uncomfortably, "also..." he said, approaching Cloud and wrapping one arm around him.

-Well I didn't want to say anything but I already had company, no offense but thanks for your invitation" - he smiled a little.

-Well, now let us enjoy ourselves," said the black haired boy, and then he approached Cloud's face that seemed to be in the sight of everyone who was kissing him on the cheek, but in reality it was that he approached his ear and whispered, "If you want to pay me for the clothes that you stained, just follow my lead.

The guy went up to them and held the other guy's hug and made this guy let go of Cloud's arm.

-I don't believe you," he said haughtily and pulled.

But Cloud stopped him now by pulling on the one on this stranger's waist.

The boy was going to argue with him, but blessed phone call from the phone of that someone who left only grumbling.

.

.

The black-haired man thanked Cloud, other girls came up to them offering them if they wanted another drink but the black-haired man said-" oh! It's okay with what we had, it's perfect, you beauties"- and he pulled Cloud away.

And when he stopped he asked for two drinks and came back with the drinks and gave one to Cloud and the other one was for himself and he said-"first rule don't accept drinks from others"-he said about drinking but he looked at Cloud and spoke again-"some people drug you and then give you a very bad time"-.

Cloud hesitated this time to take his drink.

The other guy seemed to notice and said, "I don't do that.

Still hesitating Cloud, and the other one with a slight chuckle grabbed the glass and drank it a little -" I showed you," he smiled - "I don't get involved with those idiots.

And this time I drink Cloud.  
He spent a few minutes drinking and talking and then everything became so blurry.

.

.

When he woke up the next day, it was that the first time his eyes were tired and he was squeezing something and trying to attach something to it and, the second time the sun was already over everything, he got up but he couldn't and with a sigh he covered his face with his hands, but he doesn't know why but he formed a smile without realizing it and, with another sigh deciding to go out and change, in the process he had a memory of him and that boy kissing.

  
Flasch Black

-You kiss well," he said with a smile and gasping for breath.

Cloud now biting and kissing the neck, and, only released a buzz on the neck which made the other boy extreme and bring out some moans of pleasure.

-A-yet," he let out a faint groan, "hungry.

Cloud lifted his face and came back to his lips and said, "You are", he kissed again, "Delicious".

Taking his hand to the black man's waist and making him ride, and again moving his hand to one of the buttocks and putting his hand inside the trousers and touching them until he reached the...

  
End of the black flash

  
Cloud sat down suddenly and with a red face he said -" I did that"-, in his life he had thought he was going to be that. And he quickly thought unconsciously that the boy was very cute and that he was very ..., and this time he jumped out of bed and took his clothes, and he still didn't believe that he did that, and it's worth noting that Cloud was flushed and smiling.

As he was changing tubes, another remembers 

  
Flash Black

It was dark now, but the moon helped to show little details of their bodies.

It started with both of them holding on to each other so that they wouldn't fall, and then Cloud inadvertently tripped and dragged the boy with him, and they both started laughing.

  
Cloud began to get comfortable and placed his arms around the other boy's waist and then placed his chin on the other boy's shoulder, it can be said that both were still laughing, so by placing his chin you could feel his breathing which caused the other boy to shiver.

The black-haired man tried to get up but as the alcohol took effect on him, he fell on Cloud's legs and felt something punctured in his back.

-He said, "Hehe, it's the alcohol that makes me hallucinate that something is poking me in the back or", he said a little seductively, "you've become very horny".

  
The blond guy just wrapped his arms around the other guy's waist and lured him in. The other guy turned his face around even laughing a little, Cloud was only fascinated by the sound of the other guy's voice, they still grabbed at the waist, Cloud lifted them both up and sat down on the bed and their faces are now only inches apart but Cloud brought them closer and it seems the other guy didn't care and responded to the kiss.

He doesn't know when the front of both of them were gone and even more than the bottom of the other boy's pants were not just his underwear.

-There is still time to have us," he said in Cloud's ear and turned away.

In the room there was him and the other Cloud boy lying on the bed and the other boy riding him.

Cloud's hand moved to the other boy's bottom and squeezed it, causing the other boy to let out a little scream of pleasure

\- "I'll take it that we're going on," he said in a voice that was somewhere between cut and happy.

At that moment there was more, but Cloud doesn't remember, and he only gets the impression that there are smiles and very pleasant comments for both of them.

But he remembered that the boy was saying something that he had to prepare for.

The boy looks at "Cloud's little friend" for a moment.

-Something is wrong?" he said nervously.

Smile and look up and say, "You're very well endowed... SOL DA DI TO"-.

Cloud just blushes -" thank you, ...but I'm not a soldier anymore."

The other boy answers -" I know -" and with a mischievous look he says -" you told me -" .

The boy crawls closer and grabs him and puts him in his hole and slowly puts him in.

From Cloud's mouth came a little sound of pleasure.

From the other guy's mouth came a slight scream.

Cloud got worried and asked, "Are you all right?

\- "Yes," he said calmly, but his voice was half cut off.

-It's just that your little friend has come to stand out in my stomach.

What was seen was that the boy was playing in it, and in it this same boy's belly came out something like a lump, and in the boy's face it looked like he was blushing and little moans were coming out all the time.

The boy took his hands and began to touch his body and then he saw that Cloud was looking at him and said, "You want to touch him too.

Cloud couldn't respond as the boy grabbed Cloud's hand and carried him to his stomach.

  
End of Flash Black

.

.  
At that moment Cloud came back to reality and now his face was red and he suddenly felt something was bothering him downstairs.

Oh! Fancy that his little friend woke up. Cloud did everything quickly to get that little friend down and he got it, and took all his stuff and left that place.

.

.

For a whole week he tried to forget what the two of them had done that night, so he took whatever assignment he could get.

But as the days went by, little by little, fragments of that night came to his mind.  
He is now in the Seventh Heaven having a drink since Typhon offered him saying - "courtesy of the house"-.

A few minutes passed, and people started coming.

\- "hello Tifa I saw you in the bar of the *****"-said one man.

Tifa blushed a little bit.

\- "why don't you send the others out today," -said another man.

\- "excuse me but I have to tend bar today"-Tifa smiling.

-Besides," he turned his face to see what Cloud was doing, but this one was gone, "there are a lot of customers.

.

.

.

Cloud now finds himself at the named bar and tells himself not to forget how to get there.

When this many people come in, he orders a drink and walks through the crowd. He tries to get closer but at that very moment he sees that he is with someone else, in a few minutes the other guy notices Cloud and gives him a mischievous smile. As time goes by Cloud thinks how much he wants to break that face of the other guy who won't let the black hair get away from him.

He doesn't know how but the black hair puts a hand on his chest and saying sorry and some girls come and surround the guy. The guy comes over and says hello to Cloud.

Cloud, he also says hello but he forgot to come up with a plan after he found out where the bar was.

Cloud leaves the train of thought when he hears a little laugh, and when he sees the face of the other boy who was smiling mischievously, he listens.

-Follow me"-and they both slipped away into the crowd.

.

.  
Both were catching their breath and the black hairy boy came over and put his arms around Cloud's neck and Cloud shortened the distance and they started kissing, both are in an armchair and are about to go up a level, but the door someone knocks several times, boy with a sigh gets up.

-Wait for me"-and with one more kiss he heads for the door.

About 30 seconds go by and he comes back. Both start kissing again but the door starts knocking.

With a sigh from the boy he said almost screaming, "I'm coming, give me 15 minutes," and he left Cloud.

  
It seems that this boy had realized how dazed and disillusioned Cloud was.

I look at him in the eyes and with a sweetness he said, "don't make that face," I smile, "next time you come I'll give you a little present.

Cloud himself didn't know what face he was making, he was so noticeable but when he heard that he felt more excited.

-But since you've been a good boy and waited for me, I'll give you another little present." The boy got out of Cloud's lap and sat down on the floor and went over to Cloud's pants, and with his mouth he opened the zipper and his hands opened wider and pulled out Cloud's little friend, stopping what he was holding.

Cloud looked down and saw that the boy was licking his mouth and then he began to touch it with his tongue and give little kisses and repeat the actions again.

Suddenly the boy put his mouth and put it only the tip and with his tongue he was playing.  
The boy took it out of his mouth again and then put it back in, but this time deeper, when the boy felt it touch his throat, he made a sound that made Cloud hold on to his hair, but he let it go quickly. When the boy noticed this, he took Cloud's hands and put them back on his head, and when he began to move quickly, Cloud squeezed the boy's hair more tightly and when he was about to finish, he went down the boy's throat.

Cloud at the end wanted to apologize for coming inside, but in the boy's mouth some of Cloud's semen was coming out, the boy just stuck out his tongue and licked Cloud's semen and said - "rich"-, which when Cloud heard that he blushed.

The boy just walked up and said, "You have nothing to apologize for," kissed Cloud's cheeks and then he said, "I'll see you next time."

And with that he wiped his trousers a bit and walked to the door with one hand and waved goodbye and opened the door and left.

Cloud at this point just thought that you couldn't really get this boy's face out of your mind.

  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

To be continued  
.  
.  
.

:3:3 :3 :3 not :3 se

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this will continue because... I think it looks good so far. 
> 
> Who knows? :3 :3


End file.
